Hereditary hemochromatosis (HH) is an inherited disorder of iron metabolism wherein the body accumulates excess iron. In symptomatic individuals, this excess iron leads to deleterious effects by being deposited in a variety of organs leading to their failure, and resulting in cirrhosis, diabetes, sterility, and other serious illnesses. The gene which is defective in this disease was disclosed in copending U.S. Ser. No. 08/652,265.
HH is typically inherited as a recessive trait; in the current state of knowledge, homozygotes carrying two defective copies of the gene are most frequently affected by the disease. In addition, heterozygotes for the HH gene are more susceptible to sporadic porphyria cutanea tarda and potentially other disorders (Roberts et al., Lancet 349:321-323 (1997). It is estimated that approximately 10-15% of individuals of Northern European descent carry one copy of the HH gene mutation and that there are about one million homozygotes in the United States. HH, thus, represents one of the most common genetic disease mutations in individuals of Northern European descent. Although ultimately HH produces debilitating symptoms, the majority of homozygotes and heterozygotes have not been diagnosed.
The need for such diagnostics is documented, for example, in Barton, J. C. et al. Nature Medicine 2:394-395 (1996); Finch, C. A. West J Med 153:323-325 (1990); McCusick, V. Mendelian Inheritance in Man pp. 1882-1887, 11th ed., (Johns Hopkins University Press, Baltimore (1994)); Report of a Joint World Health Organization/Hemochromatosis Foundation/French Hemochromatosis Association Meeting on the Prevention and Control of Hemochromatosis (1993); Edwards, C. Q. et al. New Engl J Med 328:1616-1620 (1993); Bacon, B. R. New Engl J Med 326:126-127 (1992); Balan, V. et al. Gastroenterology 107:453-459 (1994); Phatak, P. D. et al. Arch Int Med 154:769-776 (1994).
A single mutation in the HH gene, designated 24d1 in copending U.S. Ser. No. 08/630,912, gave rise to the majority of disease-causing chromosomes present in the population today. This is referred to herein as the “common” or “ancestral” or “common ancestral” mutation. These terms are used interchangeably. It appears that about 80% to 90% of all HH patients carry at least one copy of the common ancestral mutation which is closely linked to specific alleles of certain genetic markers close to this ancestral HH gene defect. These markers are, as a first approximation, in the allelic form in which they were present at the time the ancestral HH mutation occurred. See, for example, Simon, M. et al. Am J Hum Genet 41:89-105 (1987); Jazwinska, E. C. et al. Am J Hum Genet 53:242-257 (1993); Jazwinska, E. C. et al. Am J Hum Genet 56:428-433 (1995); Worwood, M. et al. Brit J Hematol 86:863-866 (1994); Summers, K. M. et al. Am J Hum Genet 45:41-48 (1989).
Several polymorphic markers in the HH region have been described and shown to have alleles that are associated with HH disease. These markers include the published microsatellite markers D6S258, D6S306 (Gyapay, G. et al. Nature Genetics 7:246-339 (1994)), D6S265 (Worwood, M. et al. Brit J Hematol 86:833-846 (1994)), D6S105 (Jazwinska, E. C. et al. Am J Hum Genet 53:242-257 (1993); Jazwinska, E. C. et al. Am J Hum Genet 56:428-433 (1995)), D6S1001 (Stone, C. et al. Hum Molec Genet 3:2043-2046 (1994)), D6S1260 (Raha-Chowdhury et al. Hum Molec Genet 4:1869-1874 (1995)) as well as additional microsatellite and single-nucleotide-polymorphism markers disclosed in co-pending PCT application WO 96/06583, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Additionally, copending U.S. Ser. No. 08/630,912 disclosed additional markers 24d2 and 24d7.
The symptoms of HH are often similar to those of other conditions, and the severe effects of the disease often do not appear immediately. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method to identify persons who may be destined to become symptomatic in order to intervene in time to prevent excessive tissue damage associated with iron overload. One reason for the lack of early diagnosis is the inadequacy of presently available diagnostic methods to ascertain which individuals are at risk, especially while such individuals are presymptomatic.
Although blood iron parameters can be used as a screening tool, a confirmed diagnosis often employs liver biopsy which is undesirably invasive, costly, and carries a risk of mortality. Thus, there is a clear need for the development of an inexpensive and noninvasive diagnostic test for detection of homozygotes and heterozygotes in order to facilitate diagnosis in symptomatic individuals, provide presymptomatic detection to guide intervention in order to prevent organ damage, and for identification of heterozygote carriers.